


show me how it goes (i just wanna know)

by catboyjunnie



Series: time warp [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Also I say pre-debut Yeonjun but I really mean 1-2 months before debut so he is NOT underage, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Dom/sub Undertones, Hyung Kink, M/M, Older Yeonjun is a huge brat, Pet Names, Slight Self-cest, Soobin calls older Yeonjun "kitten" and younger Yeonjun "baby", The younger Yeonjun calls Soobin "hyung", Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyjunnie/pseuds/catboyjunnie
Summary: “Hyung, I’m home!” Soobin called, closing the front door behind him and toeing off his shoes before stopping in his tracks. “Uh-”Sitting at the counter was not only one Yeonjun, but two— one of them clearly being the Yeonjun he knew with his cotton candy hair and feline-like eyes, but the other… Soobin squinted as he registered what he was looking at. That fluffy brown hair and round cheeks— was that Yeonjun from their debut era?“What’s happening?” Soobin asked dumbly, standing in the middle of the entranceway as he took in both versions of Yeonjun.“I’m not actually sure myself,” the older Yeonjun admitted, “I just came home and he was here. We’ve been talking and it seems like he’s from the time period right before we debuted.”---Pre-debut!Yeonjun somehow ends up in Blue Hour era after wishing he knew what to expect from the future. Blue Hour!Soobin and Yeonjun decide to show rather than tell him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: time warp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079216
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	show me how it goes (i just wanna know)

“Hyung, I’m home!” Soobin called, closing the front door behind him and toeing off his shoes before stopping in his tracks. “Uh-”

Sitting at the counter was not only one Yeonjun, but _two_ — one of them clearly being the Yeonjun he knew with his cotton candy hair and feline-like eyes, but the other… Soobin squinted as he registered what he was looking at. That fluffy brown hair and round cheeks— was that Yeonjun from their debut era?

“What’s happening?” Soobin asked dumbly, standing in the middle of the entranceway as he took in both versions of Yeonjun.

“I’m not actually sure myself,” the older Yeonjun admitted, “I just came home and he was here. We’ve been talking and it seems like he’s from the time period right before we debuted.”

“We’ve been working so hard preparing for our debut, and everyone was so exhausted,” the younger Yeonjun piped up. “I just wished that I could be sure that our hard work would pay off in the future and somehow ended up here.” He smiled hesitantly. “The older me also told me that we’re, uh, dating now.”

Soobin rubbed a hand over his face, still trying to process everything as he came over to stand by the older Yeonjun. “That’s right,” he mused, “we only started dating during the Magic promotions so you wouldn’t have known that yet.”

“I had a hopeless crush on you way before that, though,” the older Yeonjun admitted, wrapping his arm around Soobin’s waist. The younger Yeonjun flushed, embarrassed, which Soobin found endearing because clearly they were already in a relationship so he knew that Yeonjun was attracted to him.

“Soobinnie has grown up really well,” the younger said, eyeing Soobin's newly dyed blue hair as his lips curved into a smirk, “or should I call you hyung, since you’re technically older than me now?”

Soobin felt a sudden warmth bloom in his stomach at the term, and he narrowed his eyes. “Then I should call you Yeonjun-ah, right?” He countered, enjoying the way the younger Yeonjun’s face went bright red once again.

The older Yeonjun watched this exchange carefully, an idea suddenly coming to mind. Standing up, he pressed a deceivingly sweet kiss to Soobin’s mouth. “Soobinnie, the younger me wanted to know what to expect for the future. Why don’t we… show him?”

Soobin took a moment to tease Yeonjun’s plush lower lip before pulling away, looking him in the eyes. “If that’s what you want, kitten.”

A sharp intake of breath drew their attention to the younger Yeonjun, who was watching them with wide eyes.

“Do you like that name, Yeonjun-ah?” Soobin asked, smirking as the younger swallowed hard. “Unfortunately, it’s not mine to give you… yet. But I can call you baby instead.”

The younger Yeonjun mouth opened as if he were about to say something before he bit his lower lip, hesitating.

“What is it, baby?” Soobin prompted, and the younger seemed to melt at the term.

“Can I kiss you too, hyung?” He barely got the words out before Soobin pounced. Taking the younger Yeonjun’s face in his hands, he marveled at the baby fat that had long faded away from his older self’s cheeks before pressing their lips together. The younger Yeonjun seemed like he didn’t know what to do, so Soobin slowly coaxed open his mouth before licking inside. Yeonjun whimpered as Soobin sucked on his tongue, his hands coming up to grab Soobin’s hoodie.

Pulling away, Soobin looked at the older Yeonjun who was watching them hungrily. “Kitten,” Soobin said, “can you go prepare your room for us?”

Yeonjun nodded and turned to leave. As he walked away, Soobin turned back to the younger version of Yeonjun.

“Yeonjun-ah,” he said seriously, “I want to make it clear that we are intending to have sex with you. If you’re not comfortable with this, we can stop now. Or you can just watch Junnie-hyung and me.”

“N-No,” the younger Yeonjun said, his grip on Soobin’s hoodie tightening. “I- I want to… with you.” He looked up at Soobin shyly, and suddenly Soobin remembered why he fell in love with this boy all over again.

“Okay,” Soobin conceded. “Let’s go then.” Taking the younger Yeonjun by the hand, he led him to the oldest member’s room. When they entered, the older Yeonjun looked up from where he was seated at the edge of the bed after clearing away some of the clutter in his room.

“Kitten,” Soobin said, “Yeonjun-ah wants to join us today. Will you be a good boy and help us? If you do well, I’ll reward you after.”

Yeonjun nodded. “I’ll be good, Soobinnie.” Then he turned to his younger self, appraising him. “I was really so cute back then, wasn’t I?”

“You’re definitely still cute now,” Soobin said, pulling the older in for a kiss.

“Yah! I’m not cute, I’m sexy!” The older Yeonjun pouted, causing Soobin to roll his eyes.

“Stop being a brat and undress yourself while I help Yeonjun-ah,” Soobin turned back to the younger Yeonjun. Placing his hands on Yeonjun’s waist, he rubbed small circles on the soft skin there. “Can I take your clothes off, baby?”

The younger Yeonjun nodded, raising his arms as Soobin pulled off his T-shirt, revealing smooth skin and a pair of dusky nipples. When Soobin gently brushed his thumb over one of the buds, Yeonjun moaned softly. “Hyung…”

“So pretty,” Soobin leaned down, kissing the younger boy. “I forgot how sensitive you were before.”

“Maybe because you fuck me senseless, like, everyday?” The older Yeonjun snarked as he stepped out of his pants and finally stood naked, waiting for Soobin’s order.

Soobin’s eyes darkened. “Do I need to keep your mouth full since you seem to be getting a little mouthy, kitten?”

Yeonjun shook his head, face going a little red. “No, no, I’ll be good now. I promise.”

Pushing the younger Yeonjun back onto the bed, Soobin slowly peeled off his jeans and underwear, revealing his semi-hard cock. Soobin looked up at the boy, raising an eyebrow. “Already?”

The younger Yeonjun covered his face with his hands, embarrassed, while the older Yeonjun crawled onto the bed beside him and teased, “Soobinnie is sexy when he’s a little mean, isn’t he?”

He wrapped his hand around his younger self’s length, stroking him just the way he liked it— tightly with a twist around the head— causing the younger to cry out. While the older Yeonjun kept the younger busy, Soobin quickly stripped out of his own clothes. As Soobin spread the younger Yeonjun’s legs, the older pressed the lube into his hands.

“Thank you, kitten,” Soobin gave the older Yeonjun a quick kiss in appreciation before looking down at the younger. “You’ve only ever used your fingers, right?”

He recalled their first time, when Yeonjun had admitted with embarrassment that he’d only ever fooled around with other boys but never gone all the way. Of course, Soobin had also been a virgin but he was comfortable with it, while Yeonjun had struggled to maintain the cool, all-knowing hyung image. As this younger Yeonjun’s “hyung”, Soobin felt a sudden protectiveness over him and wanted to show him that it was okay to be vulnerable. It had taken so long for his Yeonjun to feel comfortable submitting, and even now Soobin had to fight through the brattiness and ease him into his headspace sometimes.

“Hyung,” the younger Yeonjun squirmed, “I’m nervous…”

“It’s okay,” the older Yeonjun stroked his younger self’s hair, “Soobinnie always makes it feel good.”

Warming up the lube on his fingers, Soobin reached down and circled Yeonjun’s rim, eliciting a whimper from the younger. Leaning over, he kissed the boy to distract him as he slowly pushed the first finger in. Using his other hand, Soobin stroked his hip, knowing that Yeonjun liked skin-to-skin contact to help calm him down.

Breathing through his nose as he adjusted to the stretch, the younger Yeonjun finally said, “I’m okay.”

Soobin began pumping his finger in and out of Yeonjun’s entrance, pleased when he began to loosen up. When he had relaxed enough, Soobin added a second finger, causing the younger to squirm. As he stroked Yeonjun’s inner walls, Soobin crooked his fingers, searching for the spot that would make Yeonjun feel good. He knew he found it when the younger suddenly cried out, his back arching as his legs trembled.

“H-hyung!” The younger boy whimpered, and Soobin leaned down to kiss him again.

“Just a little more, baby. You’re doing so well.” Soobin added a third finger, continuing to open Yeonjun up as he rubbed the pads of his fingers across Yeonjun’s prostate. Finally deeming the younger boy stretched enough, Soobin withdrew his hand and began to lube himself up.

“Soobinnie, Soobinnie...” He looked at the older Yeonjun, who was staring at him desperately. The older boy’s neglected cock strained against his stomach, the head wet with precome. “Can I-?”

“You can finger yourself open for me, but you can’t touch yourself,” Soobin said, tossing him the lube. Yeonjun whined but didn’t complain, knowing that if he was good, Soobin would make him come twice as hard as he could make himself come.

Hooking the younger Yeonjun’s legs around his waist, Soobin positioned himself against the other boy’s entrance. “Let me know if you need to stop, Yeonjun-ah. I’ll go slowly.”

The younger nodded, and Soobin began to push into his tight heat. Yeonjun whimpered in discomfort, and Soobin groaned as he felt Yeonjun clench tightly around him, his muscles resisting being opened up. Soobin began stroking the younger boy’s cock, working him through the stretch, and Yeonjun finally relaxed, pulling Soobin closer to him with his legs.

“You can move now, hyung,” Yeonjun said, biting his lip.

“Okay, baby,” Soobin slowly withdrew before thrusting back inside, causing the younger’s back to arch. “How does it feel?”

“It feels good, hyung!” Yeonjun gasped, “You feel good!”

“I’m about to make you feel even better,” Soobin gripped Yeonjun’s waist, pulling him back onto his cock each time he thrust in. Leaning forward, he nearly bent Yeonjun in half as he adjusted the angle. The younger’s whimpers turned into full-blown moans as Soobin began to hammer his prostate straight on, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.

A breathy whine caused both of them to look up at the older Yeonjun, who had worked four fingers into himself and was pumping them in and out of his hole as he watched them.

“Kitten,” Soobin said, and the older Yeonjun looked up at him with wide eyes. “Help Yeonjun-ah come and I’ll fuck you after.”

Yeonjun pulled his fingers out of himself, crawling over to the other two. “Yes, Soobinnie.”

Gripping the younger Yeonjun’s cock, the older began to jerk him off while Soobin gripped his hips, fucking him hard and fast. The younger Yeonjun’s cries escalated into wails as he was overstimulated, tears beginning to run down his face.

“Shhh,” the older Yeonjun said, leaning over and kissing the younger to keep him quiet. Soobin groaned, watching as both Yeonjuns’ plump red lips moved against each other. The younger Yeonjun was almost too fucked out to respond, mouth slack as his older self kissed and sucked on his lips.

With a well-placed thrust, Soobin ground his cock into the younger Yeonjun’s prostate and he clenched tightly around Soobin, coming with a cry. The older Yeonjun continued stroking his length, working the younger through his orgasm until he was writhing against the sheets.

“H-hurts…” he whined, “I’m too s-sensitive.”

“You don’t like being overstimulated? We’ll have to change that,” the older Yeonjun said with a smirk.

“Be nice, kitten.” Soobin pulled out of the younger Yeonjun, beckoning the older over. “Since you were so patient, I’ll make you feel good now.”

Brushing Yeonjun’s pink hair out of his face, Soobin gave him a deep kiss before turning him around so he was pressed chest to chest with the younger Yeonjun. Both Yeonjuns’ cocks brushed against each other, making them moan. Caressing the older’s ass, Soobin raised his hand and smacked him once, causing Yeonjun to jerk and release a breathy whine.

“That’s for mouthing off to me earlier,” Soobin said, spreading the older Yeonjun open and sliding into him with one stroke. “And _that’s_ for being a brat.”

The older boy cried out, resting his head against the younger Yeonjun’s forehead for a moment before Soobin grabbed his hair, pulling him back up. “Not so mouthy now, are you?”

“S-Soobinnie!” Yeonjun cried out as Soobin began fucking deep into him. His body shuddered as Soobin relentlessly hammered his sweet spot, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. Soobin had been gentle with the younger Yeonjun because it was his first time, but he _knew_ this Yeonjun and had no qualms about being a little rough with him.

“You can’t touch yourself, kitten, but Yeonjun-ah can help you if he’s feeling kind,” Soobin said, looking at the younger Yeonjun over the older’s shoulder. The younger boy looked a little dazed, still recovering from his own orgasm as he took in the way his older self trembled and cried underneath Soobin.

“Please, please, please-” The older Yeonjun babbled, not knowing whether he was begging for Soobin to keep fucking him or his younger self to touch him as he began to slip.

Soobin’s grip tightened on his hair, continuing to mercilessly drill into his prostate. “ _Focus_ , kitten. You can go under after you come.”

The younger Yeonjun wrapped a hand around the older’s cock, stroking him once, twice, and a third time before the older was coming with a scream. Soobin worked him through his orgasm, fucking him even as Yeonjun spasmed around his length from oversensitivity, until Soobin thrust one last time into the older and spilled inside. The older Yeonjun collapsed against his younger self with a weak moan, chest heaving as he came down from his high.

Pulling out of Yeonjun, Soobin reached for the wet wipes that the older had placed on the bedside table earlier and wiped down the three of them. Pulling the older Yeonjun into his lap, Soobin checked the other’s eyes, his pupils dilated and unfocused.

“How are you feeling, kitten?” He asked as he stroked Yeonjun’s hair gently, wanting to make sure he wasn’t in danger of dropping.

“F-fuzzy, but good,” Yeonjun slurred, and Soobin smiled.

“You were so good for me, Junnie, you did so well. I love you so much,” Soobin peppered Yeonjun’s face with kisses and pulled him closer in his arms. The older boy tucked his head into the crook of Soobin’s shoulder before closing his eyes.

“Is he… alright?” The younger Yeonjun suddenly asked, watching them with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Soobin replied. “Sometimes, if it’s a particularly intense scene or he feels safe enough, he slips into subspace. I didn’t push you that far because we haven’t negotiated it yet, but it’s something that you might really come to enjoy. He’ll come down in a bit, he just needs a lot of praise and cuddles to keep him floating.”

“I see,” the younger said, an emotion in his eyes that Soobin had learned was jealousy.

“Come here,” Soobin reached out one hand, and the younger Yeonjun scrambled over. Kissing him gently and petting his hair, Soobin cooed, “You did so well today too, Yeonjun-ah. We couldn’t play like Junnie-hyung and me because we didn’t talk about your limits beforehand, but I’m sure that when you return to your timeline, your Soobin would love to work something out with you.”

“And we- we don’t start dating until another couple months after debut?” Yeonjun asked, looking defeated.

“Well, that’s when I started gaining more confidence and realized that you might actually like me for real and not because you were just teasing,” Soobin smiled. “But I’m sure that I might be open to something sooner if you approach it the right way.”

“Okay,” Yeonjun said, curling up next to Soobin as he wrapped an arm around Yeonjun.

“Don’t worry too much about it, baby. Everything will work out,” Soobin said. “Now get some rest, you deserve it. You have a debut to prepare for.”

Sighing, the younger leaned his head against Soobin’s shoulder and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sensation of Soobin gently stroking his hair.

When Yeonjun awoke, he found himself back in his room pre-debut, clean and dressed. For a second, he thought it all may have been a dream, but when he moved to sit up, a pang in his lower back assured him that everything had been real.

“Hyung!” The door swung open, and _his_ Soobin was standing there, chewing his lip nervously. “Can we talk? There’s a couple of things I want to discuss about our debut.”

Yeonjun looked at Soobin, a brief image of the confident but gentle leader he would become flashing through his mind. “Of course, Soobinnie,” he smiled, patting the bed beside him. “There’s actually something else I want to discuss too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's technically still Soobin's birthday in my timezone, this isn't a belated birthday fic. Happy birthday, Soobin!


End file.
